planet_loserfandomcom-20200215-history
Random Adventures/Enemies
Don't wanna die? Here's what you need to know about the enemies and when you'll encounter them! HP means health, AT is attack, DF is defense, LV is max level, and CL is classes. Remember that. The number in parentheses is how much it will add once they level up. ='ENEMIES'= ''Chapter 1ne 'Blob' '''Blobs' are gray ball creatures. *'STATS' **HP: 10 (+1) **AT: 5 (+1) **DF: 0% (+0%) **LV: 5 **CL: Basic *'MOVESET' **''Blah'': Do AT Basic damage. **''Singsong'': Just sing. That's it. 'Octoblob' Octoblobs are a variant of the Blob. *'STATS' **HP: 10 (+2) **AT: 8 (+2) **DF: 8% (+8%) **LV: 8 **CL: Basic/Magic *'MOVESET' **''Blah'': Do AT Basic damage. **''Singsong'': Just sing. That's it. 'Squareblob' Squareblobs are a variant of the Blob. *'STATS' **HP: 10 (+6) **AT: 20 (+6) **DF: 4% (+4%) **LV: 20 **CL: Basic/Block/Green *'MOVESET' **''Blah'': Do 4x4 Basic damage. **''Sucker'': Do AT Green damage. **''Singsong'': Just sing. That's it. 'Dorpener' Dorpeners are a variant of the Blob. *'STATS' **HP: 10 (+6) **AT: 20 (+6) **DF: 4% (+4%) **LV: 20 **CL: Basic/Block/Green *'MOVESET' **''Blah'': Do 4x4 Basic damage. **''KNOCK KNOCK!: Do 'AT*2' Green damage. **''Singsong: Stun an enemy. 'Zapper' Zappers are lightning bolt-like things that zap you. *'STATS' **HP: 15 (+5) **AT: 10 (+5) **DF: 0% (+5%) **LV: 10 **CL: Lightning *'MOVESET' **''Zap'': Do AT Lightning damage. **''Overcharge'': This loses HP/3 HP and all Zappers do 70% more damage for 3''' turns. **''Chained'': '''PASSIVE: Every time this attacks, do AT/2 damage to another enemy. Has a 50% chance to do AT/2 damage to all enemies instead. 'Voltabolt' Voltabolts are a variant of the Zapper. *'STATS' **HP: 25 (+5) **AT: 20 (+10) **DF: 10% (+5%) **LV: 15 **CL: Lightning/Smarty *'MOVESET' **''Megazap'': Do AT Lightning damage. **''Ulticharge'': This loses HP/5 HP and all Zappers and Voltabolts do 75% more damage for 2''' turns. **''Chained'': '''PASSIVE: Every time this attacks, do AT/2 damage to another enemy. Has a 55% chance to do AT/2 damage to all enemies instead. **''Boomerang Effect'': PASSIVE: When this attacks, it has a 50% chance to also do that much damage to itself. '4our' 4ours are numbers that look like the number four. *'STATS' **HP: 4 (+4) **AT: 4 (+4) **DF: 4% (+4%) **LV: 4 **CL: Symbol *'MOVESET' **''The Question that Cares'': Do 4x4 Symbol damage. **''Multi-4our'': All 4ours do AT damage to a random enemy. Can only be used once per turn. **''The Power of Cuatro'': PASSIVE: This gets +4 HP for every other 4our on the battlefield. 'Spiky Mervert' Spiky Merverts, or just Spikies, are razor blades. *'STATS' **HP: 20 (+6) **AT: 10 (+5) **DF: 10% (+5%) **LV: 8 **CL: Iron *'MOVESET' **''Slice'': Do AT Iron damage. **''Sharpen'': All allies do 30% more damage for 3''' turns. **''Taunt'': Just laugh. That's it. '''Zazz Zazz is the first boss of RA. *'STATS' **HP: 10 **AT: 10 **DF: 10% **LV: 1 **CL: Basic *'MOVESET' **''Attack'': Do AT Basic damage. **''Damage Limit'': PASSIVE: Cannot take more than 1''' damage per attack. '''G.I.F. Giant Inflatable Frogs (or G.I.F.s) are giant frog balloons. *'STATS' **HP: 35 (+7) **AT: 15 (+5) **DF: 7% (+7%) **LV: 6 **CL: Green/Windy/Bouncy *'MOVESET' **''Lick'': Do AT Hydro damage. **''Boing'': Do 15 Bouncy damage. **''Refill'': PASSIVE: Every three turns, heal this for 5'. **''Kabloom!: '''DEATH EFFECT: When defeated, make two Squareblobs and a Pump Master K. 'Pump Master K' Do I have to explain that one? *'STATS' **HP: 30 (+5) **AT: 5 (+5) **DF: 15% (+5%) **LV: 3 **CL: Windy/Iron *'MOVESET' **''Air Blast'': Do AT Windy damage. **''Re-inflation'': CHARGE 2: Make a G.I.F.. 'Rainbow Bloon' Seriously? *'STATS' **HP: 30 (+5) **AT: 8 (+2) **DF: 0% (+0%) **LV: 2 **CL: Bouncy/Random *'MOVESET' **''Air Bounce'': Do AT/2 Windy damage and AT/2 Bouncy damage. 'Haiku' Haiku (aka Poe Etree) is a 17-block mini-boss. *'STATS' **HP: 17 (+1) **AT: 5 (+1) **DF: 17% **LV: 17 **CL: Symbol *'MOVESET' **''Poe Etree'': Do 5''' Magic damage. Heal this for '''5. **''Rest in Pieces'': DEATH EFFECT: When defeated, make 17 Wunsies. 'Wunsie' Wunsies are the remains of other Numberblocks. *'STATS' **HP: 1 **AT: 1 **DF: 20% **LV: 1 **CL: Basic *'MOVESET' **''We Are Number One!: All non-charging '''Wunsies' do AT Basic damage to an enemy. Can only be used once per turn. **''One Wonderful World and One Me!: '''CHARGE 3': For every Wunsie on the battlefield, make one more Wunsie. Can only be used once per turn. 'Black Bloon' A racially ambiguous Bloon. *'STATS' **HP: 20 (+2) **AT: 8 (+2) **DF: 0% (+0%) **LV: 2 **CL: Bouncy/Pyro *'MOVESET' **''Air Bounce'': Do AT/2 Windy damage and AT/2 Bouncy damage. **''Immunity'': Immune from Pyro and Trinitrotoluene damage. 'White Bloon' The opposite of the other Bloon. *'STATS' **HP: 20 (+2) **AT: 8 (+2) **DF: 0% (+0%) **LV: 2 **CL: Bouncy/Polar *'MOVESET' **''Air Bounce'': Do AT/2 Windy damage and AT/2 Bouncy damage. **''Immunity'': Immune from Polar and Hydro damage. 'Birdie' Birdie is the boss of Sector 1B. *'STATS' **HP: 100 **AT: 15 **DF: 5% **LV: 1 **CL: Bouncy/Critter/Windy *'MOVESET' **''Chirp'': Do 10 Windy damage. Has a 50% chance of stunning an enemy. **''Bonuce'': Do AT Bouncy damage. **''Air Blast'': Do AT Windy damage but also lose 15 HP. **''Refill'': PASSIVE: Every two turns, this heals for 10. 'Greenie' Greenie is one of Dragon Tamer's beloved dragons. He's also really uncreative. *'STATS' **HP: 50 **AT: 15 **DF: 5% **LV: 1 **CL: Mania/Green *'MOVESET' *''Attack'': Do AT Green damage. *''Fire Breath'': Do AT Mania/Pyro damage. 'Mylarcat' Mylarcats are... well, you're looking at one. *'STATS' **HP: 20 (+5) **AT: 10 (+5) **DF: 0% **LV: 5 **CL: Critter/Surprise/Bouncy *'MOVESET' **''Bounce'': Do AT Bouncy damage. **''Weak Spot'': PASSIVE: Any Critter attack does 10 more damage. **''Mylar Explosion'': DEATH EFFECT: When defeated, do 10 Windy damage to everything. 'Pouncer' Another one of Dragon Tamer's dragons. This guy's a trickster for other dragons, however. *'STATS' **HP: 50 **AT: 10 **DF: 5% **LV: 1 **CL: Mania/Surprise *'MOVESET' **''BOO!: Do 'AT' damage to and '''stun' an enemy. **''Spike Strips'': Do AT Iron damage to an enemy. If it's a Mania, do AT*2 damage instead. 'Embra' The OTHER fiery dragon. *'STATS' **HP: 50 **AT: 20 **DF: 5% **LV: 1 **CL: Mania/Pyro *'MOVESET' **''Explosive Results'': Do AT Pyro damage to an enemy and AT/2 Pyro damage to all other enemies. **''Slow Burn'': Do AT Pyro damage to an enemy and it takes 10 damage every turn. 'Peashooter' One of the classic Jokemons. What? Why yes, he has been mutated! *'STATS' **HP: 20 (+3) **AT: 10 (+5) **DF: 10% **LV: 10 **CL: Green/Bouncy *'MOVESET' **''Shoot'': Do AT Bouncy damage. 'Sunflower' THERE'S A ZOMBIE ON YOUR LAWN! Just kidding. *'STATS' **HP: 10 (+1) **AT: 20 (+5) **DF: 5% **LV: 10 **CL: Green/Sunny/Pyro *'MOVESET' **''Sun Beam'': Do AT Sunny/Pyro damage. **''Healing'': Heal for 10 HP. 'Wall-Nut' Wall-Knight made copies of himself. What could possibly go right? *'STATS' **HP: 60 (+5) **AT: 5 **DF: 75% **LV: 10 **CL: Green/Stone/Iron *'MOVESET' **''Defend'': Another ally gets 10% more DF for 5''' turns. '''Loonasaur Mr Beast lied to us! These things CAN swim! *'STATS' **HP: 20 (+5) **AT: 0 **DF: 10% (+1%) **LV: 10 **CL: Bouncy/Hydro/Critter *'MOVESET' **''Inflation'': Heal any ally with the Bouncy element for 5'. **''Starting Health: '''PASSIVE: This fighter starts with HP/2 HP. **''Floating'': PASSIVE: Immune to Hydro attacks. **''Overinflated'': PASSIVE: This fighter immediately gets destroyed once he reaches full HP. **''Bursting Boom'': DEATH EFFECT: When destroyed, do 5''' Volume damage to all enemies. '''Cloudy Not to be confused with Cloudy from BFB. *'STATS' **HP: 80 **AT: 40 **DF: 1% **LV: 1 **CL: Mania/Windy/Hydro *'MOVESET' **''Last Breath'': Do 5''' damage to this and '''20 damage to all enemies. **''Storm's Brewing'': All enemies deal 50% less damage for the next 3''' turns. '''Zenith Who is he? Who knows! *'STATS' **HP: 80 **AT: 40 **DF: 1% **LV: 1 **CL: Mania/Magic *'MOVESET' **''Void'': Do AT damage to everything. Yes, even itself. **''Health Steal'': PASSIVE: Every time this does damage, heal this for 10% of the total damage. 'Eco-Freak' Chip's L.A.C.T.O.S.E. counterpart. Uses his intelligence for evil. And by that I mean he ruins everything. *'STATS' **HP: 40 **AT: 20 **DF: 20% **LV: 1 **CL: Green/Confection *'MOVESET' **''Brutal Honesty'': Do AT Smarty damage. **''No Dumping'': All Chemical moves are restricted for 3''' turns. **''Energy Reduction'': '''PASSIVE: All Lightning attacks do 75% less damage. 'Health Diamond' A HUGE health freak. She even refused to take her Confection element! Based on a misspelling. *'STATS' **HP: 40 **AT: 20 **DF: 20% **LV: 1 **CL: Basic *'MOVESET' **''Food Pyramid Scheme'': Do AT damage. Heal this for AT/2. **''Sportaflop'': Do AT*2 damage. Has a 50% chance of failing. **''Hypoglycemia'': PASSIVE: Confection moves are restricted. 'RoboSix' Yes, 6ixbot made more. *'STATS' **HP: 66 **AT: 66 **DF: 66% **LV: 6 **CL: Iron/Lightning/Symbol *'MOVESET' **''Break Dance'': Do AT/6 damage to six random things. **''6ix-6ix-6ix-6ix-6ix-6ix'': PASSIVE: This gets +66 HP for every other RoboSix on the battlefield. ''Chapter 2wo 'Spooky' '''Spookies' are 21-block monsters. *'STATS' **HP: 25 (+1) **AT: 5 (+1) **DF: 25% **LV: 21 **CL: Undead *'MOVESET' **''Spook'': Do AT Undead damage. **''Stolen Heart'': Do 5''' Magic damage. Heal this for '''5. **''Rest in Pieces'': DEATH EFFECT: When defeated, make 21 Wunsies. 'Tik Tak Torturer' One of the WORST enemies in Numberland! *'STATS' **HP: 270 **AT: 81 **DF: 0% **LV: 1 **CL: Block/Moon *'MOVESET' **''Nine-Way Tie'': Do 9''' Block damage to nine random things. EACH. **''Spam'': Do '''27 damage to everything. 'Yu & Rei' They're twins, so basically you have to fight both of them. After the fight, they tell you "a random ghastly four told us to do that, we disobeyed, but then we got hypnotized". *'STATS' **HP: 500 **AT: 5 **DF: 0% **LV: 1 **CL: Undead/Random *'MOVESET' **''Sore!: Does 'AT' ('x2''' if Yu or Rei is alone) Undead Damage to your team. Only usuable by Rei. **''Hoissa''!: Does AT*4 Undead Damage to a random enemy, 50% chance to miss. Only usuable by Rei. **''Acho! Silent Step'': Confuses up two enemies. Only usuable by Yu. **''Trick-or-Trick'': Can only be used by''' Yu'. Throws a jack-in-a-box which summons either a '''Slammer', Hider, or Verde. ***'Verdes' are normal. ****'STATS' *****HP: 4 *****AT: 5 *****DF: 10% *****LV: 1 *****CL: Green ***'Slammers' do heavy damage but they have a HUGE chance to miss. ****'STATS' *****HP: 5 *****AT: 5 *****DF: 0% *****LV: 1 *****CL: Iron ***'Hiders' don't do heavy damage but their dodging skills make up for this. ****'STATS' *****HP: 3 *****AT: 4 *****DF: 45% *****LV: 1 *****CL: Smarty ***All these ghosts can be stunned with Pyro, Lightning, and Sunny, and can be instantly killed if a vacuum cleaner-like attack is used on them, such as Inhales. Hence forth, Rei can do heavy damage to your team, while Yu is more supportive. **And if they're both together: ***''Grave Mist'': Call in a random enemy. ***''Tombstone Storm'': Does a whooping AT*5 Undead damage to a random enemy, but it has a 10% chance to miss. GOOD LUCK WITH THAT MOVE. ***''Heavy Haze'': All enemies has halved damage for one turn. Has a chance to backfire. ***''Bat Storm'': Bats come in and do Undead damage to you. Does 1'''~AT*3' damage. ***''Rest in Peace: It has a 5% chance to strike, and if it strikes it's instant death. ='WAVES'= 'Sector 1A' ''Wave 1ne: A Whole New World'' *'Blob' 1 ''Wave 2wo: Double Trouble'' *'Blob' 1 *'Blob' 2 ''Wave 3hree: Fibbage Three'' *'Zapper' 1 ''Wave 4our: Everybody Cuatro! *'4our''' 1 (x4) ''Wave 5ive: Rock My World, Girl'' *'Blob' 2 *'Octoblob' 1 ''Wave 6ix: Is Still a Robot'' *'Zapper' 1 (x6) *'Voltabolt' 6 ''Wave 7even: Lucky Boo'' *'Voltabolt' 3 *'Spiky Mervert' 4 ''Wave 8ight: Octoblob to the Rescue! *'Octoblob''' 1 (x8) ''Wave 9ine: Attack of the Variants'' *'Octoblob' 2 *'Voltabolt' 3 *'Squareblob' 2 ''Wave 10n: The First Ever Super Wave'' ''Round 10-1: Blobs'' *'Blob' 2 (x2) *'Octoblob' 3 *'Squareblob' 4 ''Round 10-2: Zappers'' *'Zapper' 1 (x4) *'Voltabolt' 6 ''Round 10-3: Spikies'' *'Spiky Mervert' 5 (x2) ''Round 10-4: 4ours'' *'4our' 4 (x4) ''Round 10-5: My First Boss Battle'' *'Zazz' 1 'Sector 1B' ''Wave 11even: Eleven Minus One Plus Two Minus One... *'Blob''' 1 (x10) *'Blob' 5 ''Wave 12elve: Francis Felix Fenton Fabian Finley Farnsworth Falco Fallon Flannigan Fairfax Freddy McGrog Farley Fernando the Frog'' *'G.I.F.' 1 ''Wave 13irteen: Broken Mirrors'' *'Blob' 1 (x2) *'G.I.F.' 2 *''Spawnaggedon'': Every two turns, two 1 Blobs spawn. ''Wave 14urteen: Somewhere... *'Rainbow Bloon''' 1 (x7) ''Wave 15fteen: ...Over the Rainbow'' *'Rainbow Bloon' 1 (x7) *'G.I.F.' 3 ''Wave 16xteen: Sour Cream'' *'Squareblob' 4 (x2) *'4our' 1 (x4) *''We're Gonna Need a Bigger Island'': This wave must be completed in two turns. ''Wave 17venteen: High Cue'' *'Haiku' 1 *''We're Gonna Need a Bigger Island'': This wave must be completed in two turns. ''Wave 18ghteen: Soft & Light'' *'G.I.F.' 1 (x3) *'Rainbow Bloon' 1 (x10) ''Wave 19neteen: Pumped Up Kicks'' *'Pump Master K' 3 (x6) ''Wave 20enty: Return of Poe Etree'' *'Haiku' 1 *''Restriction'': Smarty is restricted. ''Wave 2wenty-1ne: Frog Wild'' *'G.I.F.' 1 (x10) ''Wave 2wenty-2wo: Dang Twisters'' *'Rainbow Bloon' 1 (x22) *''Winds-Day'': Every two turns, do 3''' Windy damage to everyone. Wave 2wenty-3hree': The Blobs Return'' *'Blob' 5 (x5) ''Wave 2wenty-4our: Four-by-Six'' *'Black Bloon' 1 (x4) *'White Bloon' 1 (x6) ''Wave 2wenty-5ive: Five Square'' ''Round 25-1: Frog Wild II'' *'G.I.F.' 1 (x3) ''Round 25-2: Ma-Blooned'' *'Rainbow Bloon' 2 (x1) *'Black Bloon' 2 (x3) *'White Bloon' 2 (x3) ''Round 25-3: Angry Birdie'' *'Birdie' 1 'Sector 1C' ''Wave 2wenty-6ix: Derpy Dorpeners'' *'Dorpener' 1 (x4) ''Wave 2wenty-7even: Here Be Dragons'' *'Greenie' 1 ''Wave 2wenty-8ight: Super Balloony was Here'' *'G.I.F.' 2 *'Mylarcat' 1 (x3) ''Wave 2wenty-9ine: Green is Not a Creative Color'' *'Squareblob' 4 (x4) *'Dorpener' 4 (x4) ''Wave 30irty: Maximum Power'' *'Spiky Mervert' 8 *'Zapper' 10 *'Voltabolt' 15 ''Wave 3hirty-1ne: Here Be Dragons II'' *'Pouncer' 1 *'Embra' 1 ''Wave 3hirty-2wo: Blast to the Past'' *'Peashooter' 5 (x5) *'Sunflower' 5 (x5) *'Wall-Nut' 5 (x5) ''Wave 3hirty-3hree: Here Be Dragons III'' *'Loonasaur' 1 (x4) *'Cloudy' 1 *'Zenith' 1 ''Wave 3hirty-4our: Someone's Probably Into This'' *'Loonasaur' 10 (x10) ''Wave 3hirty-5ive: All Around Me Are Familiar Faces'' *'Eco-Freak' 1 *'Health Diamond' 1 *''OH NO YOU DON'T!: You cannot use your strongest fighter. Wave 3hirty-6ix: Six-Die Yahtzee'' *'RoboSix' 6 (x6) Category:RA